


Happily Ever After

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IWTB, MSR, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Scully reflects back on the happy ending she and Mulder finally deserve with a certain patient from Our Lady of Sorrows making an appearance.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: X-Files Fluff Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyouryokusenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/gifts).



> Written for the February 2020 X-Files fic exchange for kyouryokusenshi (Valerie). The request was for Scully playing doctor with kid fluff post-season 11. The request to reconnect to Christain Fearon was also thrown in from IWTB.
> 
> I tried to make this the fluffiest of all the fluff. I hope you enjoy, Valerie. :)

It was the sound of a wailing cry that woke Scully from a dead sleep. It reminded her of the whispers of nightmares that plagued her for the past 17 years and her decision to give up William. But then, against the nighttime chill, Mulder pressed a lingering kiss against her cheek. “I got her. Why don’t you try and sleep five more minutes before you have to get up,” he whispered.

“If she’s hungry.”

“I got it, Scully. I’m not the one working today.”

“Love you,” she whispered, letting herself drift off to sleep for a few more minutes. 

Mulder detangled himself from his favorite person to rush down the hall to the next bedroom. On unsteady feet, their ten-month-old daughter stood grasping the railing of her crib. “You couldn’t let mommy and daddy sleep?” He whispered.

Their daughter took more after Scully than him. Briana Margaret Scully-Mulder had been born into a sea of normalcy at a regular hospital in Washington D.C with Mulder pacing relentlessly outside Scully’s hospital room and a weary Monica Reyes looking on in support and amusement. The baby girl had Mulder’s dark hair, Scully’s blue eyes, and her Grecian nose. In every sense, she was perfect just like her mother.

She smiled too thinly. Mulder gently prodded her gums and laughed. “Someone has a new tooth coming in, doesn’t she? Bri lifted her arms as Mulder picked her up easily and carried her down the stairs. He saw a sleepy Scully standing in the doorway.

“She doesn’t look sleepy.”

“Another tooth,” he confirmed. “Coffee and an English muffin?”

She hummed and told him, “Green tea and bagel with jelly.”

“Your wish is my command.”

She paused in the doorway. “Anything else, Scully?”

“Nothing. It’s just...I’m happy, Mulder. I’m just happy.”

He smiled. 

“Go take your shower. Bri and I will get the paper and get the coffee started.”

Bri smiled happily and reached out for her mother. Scully smiled and took the little girl. “Oh, and Jackson may be visiting in the next day or two.”

“Did he call?”

“Email,” she corrected. She cooed at Briana. “Plans on staying for a couple of weeks before traveling across the country again.”

“I’ll make up his bed,” Mulder said. “Is mommy done doting on the little Celtic princess so we can venture for the paper?”

“You’re horrible.”

“Love you too.”

Mulder took Bri from Scully and went downstairs to get his shoes on and a jacket for their daughter for the long trek up and down their driveway. As Mulder ventured out into the cool autumn air, the sun was just rising and an early morning fog covered the Farrs Corner home. Never in a thousand years would he think he would be here where he was. 

Those days since the night when Scully first told him about Briana’s pregnancy, the chaos of the Smoker’s death, Skinner’s and Reyes’s close calls, and Jackson’s fate, Mulder couldn’t help but feel most optimistic about life and the way things were going. About three months into Scully’s pregnancy, they both decided to step back from the x-files and the FBI and focus on what was important: their lives together, their family, and everything that they had earned over two decades ago.

Briana nuzzled against her father’s chest sleepily and Mulder breathed deeply. He remembered the brief conversation he had had with Scully in Home, Pennsylvania. He did have everything and she was still there with him. And getting to know Jackson all over again raise his daughter with Scully. Life was ideal.

Back at the unremarkable house, Scully showered and then stood with a towel wrapped around her waist to pick out a business suit for the day. Soon after her pregnancy, one night while they cuddled on the couch, Mulder announced that they consider retiring from the Bureau. They did their share and suffered enough. 

“Scully!”

Mulder’s voice carried from downstairs and she quickly selected jeans, a jacket, and a white blouse. “Coming,” she called.

However, despite reclaiming their new retirement from the FBI and reclaiming their long-overdue pensions. But as Scully’s pregnancy continued, she found growing restless. After Briana’s birth, Mulder encouraged her to try and find something to give her purpose aside from her newfound motherhood in their retirement. So she decided to practice medicine again part-time volunteering her services between various hospitals not as a specialist but at their outreach clinics and community services. Mulder and Scully could afford it; her partner was just happy to see Scully finding joy in practicing medicine, making a community impact, and raising their mother.

Scully smiled at the scene before her. She could smell the coffee. The old radio was playing NPR. Mulder sat with a spoon making faces at Briana trying to get her to eat her morning breakfast. She scratched his neck slightly and he turned to kiss her. “Morning,” he said.

“Morning.”

Bri squealed in excitement. She placed a kiss on her daughter’s head. “So,” Mulder began, “where are you working today?”

“At a hospital in Fredericksburg doing free wellness appointments for children and adults. I’ve saved your butt enough times I think I can do internal medicine for a day.”

Mulder smiled cheekily. “And examined the effects of poor decisions. I don’t know anyone as talented as you.”

“Our kids?” She asked.

“They just got lucky in taking after mom more than dad.”

Scully poured herself a cup of coffee and went to the fridge to pour some milk into as well. As she shut the fridge, she lingered on a photograph from nine months ago when Jackson first came to visit his new baby sister. It was a group shot of Mulder, Scully, Jackson, and Briana...their first unofficial family photo that had been taken by Monica. “So, with Jackson coming...what do you say that we force him and Bri to dress up for Halloween picture?”

“Jackson is almost 18.”

“I’m making up for the lost time. Or at least, get him to take a picture with Briana. At least she won’t argue with us.”

Mulder tilted his head and agreement as he tried to scoop another spoonful of baby food. “Carve Jack-O-Lanterns?”

Scully smiled. “It’s an idea.”

“A good idea. Bri, no!” Their daughter grabbed the spoon and flung it across the old wooden floor. She laughed and Scully leaned against the counter and watched. Mulder grumbled about being as stubborn as her mother. “You’re not going to help?”

She smiled behind her coffee. “You got it.”

Mulder cleaned up the mess and stood next to her. “Are you happy?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, everything?”

Scully licked her lips, considering her words, as she set down her cup of coffee. “Yes, I was abducted. You lost your sister. You were abducted. I had to give up William...Jackson...but it is because of those abductions and both of us surviving death that made Briana possible. Fellig was right but not exactly. He didn’t count on either of our genetics being changed. So between cheating death and alien abductions, our genes are, well, different. What’s the name of the king’s lineage in Lord of the Rings?”

“You mean Aragorn? He is descended from Elros’s line who was the twin brother Elrond, both half-elves. Elrond chooses to be with the elves, the immortal kind, and Elros choose to be with the race of men but because of his lineage, he and his kin were blessed with long life. Don’t you remember that cut scene from The Two Towers extended edition we watched?”

“I do.”

“So like that?”

“Something like that.”

“You are such a science geek.”

“And you’re such a nerd.”

They kissed and the spell was broken with Briana’s sharp shriek. “You gotta go,” Mulder whispered.

“Tonight? When Bri is in bed? Jackson won’t be here for a few days.”

“It’s a date.” He kissed her again. “Go. I already packed your lunch and put breakfast with it.”

Scully’s heart leaped in her chest. God, how she loved him and what they had created. It hurt. She squeezed his hands; their plain matching gold wedding bands clinked against each other.“Do you want me to bring home dinner?”

“Pizza?”

“Our usual?”

“Let’s mix it up; Hawaiian?”

“Mulder, pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza.”

“Yes, it does,” he laughed. “Fine. Bring home two. Hawaiian and the Philly Cheese Steak pizza from that new place. Even if we don’t finish it, Jackson will.”

“Got it, Mr. Spooky.”

“Go, Mrs. Spooky or you’ll be late.”

“Love you.”

“Love you more. See you when you get home, Scully. Bri loves mommy too.”

******

Scully parked her Ford Escape in a parking spot that seemed miles away from the hospital she was volunteering at today: Regional NoVa Hospital. She got out into the cool autumn air, gathered her white doctor’s coat and purse, locked her car, and began to walk towards the lobby to be directed to the community clinic. 

Her gut always clenched when she walked towards a hospital. She always remembered that child from 2008, Christian Fearon. She remembered the darkness in their lives, how things were briefly rekindled and she remembered to believe, but then things quickly soured between her and Mulder. The separation. Reclaiming the x-files again: together. The whirlwind events of less than two years. They reunited. Found Jackson. Briana. And now...this. How things had happened.

She thought about Christian from time to time. His procedure had been successful and earned her acclaim with Our Lady of Sorrows but still, from time to time, she found herself thinking where he was today and how he was. 

As her heels clicked across the parking lot, she was thankful she had chosen a more comfortable look sticking with her jeans, white blouse, and black jacket. It reminded her she did this out of love for helping people and she was no longer tethered to anyone’s standards but her own, and maybe Mulder’s, if she felt generous depending on the day. By the time she reached the hospital’s main entrance, she focused back on the task on hand.

A young man smiled behind the information desk. “How may I help you today, ma’am?”

“Um, my name is Dana Scully...Dr. Dana Scully. I’m looking for the community clinic going on today. I’m here to volunteer? Dr. Sandra Miller said she would be here to meet me.”

“Ah, Dr. Miller! She is something else. She is the genius who organizes those events. How do you know her?”

“We shared an office at Our Lady of Sorrows back in 2008,” Scully answered politely.

“Well, I’ll page her for you, Dr. Scully. Shouldn’t be but a minute.”

“Thank you.”

Scully went to the waiting area and drew out her phone to see if she had any missed messages. She opened up a new message from Mulder; it was a picture of Bri with one of the augmented reality filters where she looked like a puppy. She bemoaned the day he was introduced to Instagram. She was brought out of her thoughts with someone calling her name.

“Dana!”

She smiled and hugged the other woman. “Sandy! It’s so good to see you.”

“You as well. I appreciate you volunteering with the clinic today. So where are you practicing now? I thought you went back to the FBI.”

“I did. But priorities changed between me and Mulder.”

“So, how’s he doing?”

Dr. Sandra Miller was one of the few people she could confide in during her initial stint at Our Lady of Sorrow and safely vented their shared frustration of Father Ybarra. Sandra Miller had left in 2010, changed her specialty from pediatric neurological surgery to emergency medicine, and went to the current hospital that she now resided. They had kept in touch over the years but after Scully went back to the FBI, the lost touch until she and Mulder decided to retire officially.

“Good. We both decided that we weren’t as young to be chasing monsters in the dark and retire.”

“Are you still doing pathology?”

“I was but I’m just happy volunteering with internal medicine. Reminds me why I decided to try and take on pediatric neurology. I want to help people any way I can.”

“Three specialties now, Dana? Overachiever.” Dr. Miller chuckled. “You forgot to add being a show-off to that list.”

Scully smiled and drew out her phone to show a picture of Jackson and Briana from Halloween. “That’s mainly why.”

Sandra arched an eye curiously. “Nephew and niece?”

“Neither actually.” Scully smiled. “Mulder and I...those are our children. Jackson and Briana. Long story short, I had to give William...Jackson up for his safety while he was a baby. And we reconnected about the same time when we found out I was pregnant with Briana. And well, yeah,” Scully said proudly. “Family.”

“They’re beautiful.” Dr. Miller eyed Scully. “And your partner was always a catch. At least I bet your sex life is good at your age.” Her old colleague laughed. “You have a lot of stories to fill in over lunch today. Anyways, let’s get to work.”

“Sounds good.”

******

Scully proceeded through the morning in a series of motions she had perfect with Mulder. Either checking if her patient was alive, dead, or near death, and from there figuring out the next appropriate step, she still found purpose. The morning passed quickly as she saw a variety of patients with things as simple as a wellness checkup, allergies, colds, and the odd check involving mental health.

By 12:30 Sandra appeared with a wicked smile. “Ready for lunch?”

“What about the clinic?” Scully asked surprise. “It’s only 10:00.”

“Check again,” her old coworker said.

Scully checked her watch with surprise. “Wow. I don’t know where the time went.”

“The community clinic is done once a week on Tuesday mornings from 8 to 12. We were able to help more people this morning with the extra help, Dana. I know you retired from the FBI but if you are willing to volunteer on Tuesdays, I would love to have the extra help here.”

“I’m not officially practicing anymore.”

“I know you. You keep up on your creditable and license. Did I see a journal article you published last month about doppelgängers?”

Scully laughed. “Um, yeah. I wrote it with Mulder. It involved one of our cases where our victims were seeing themselves right before they died. It was the cause of these two fraternal twins…” She paused, suddenly self-conscious of herself. “It was interesting.”

“I could tell. Look, you don’t have to give me an answer now but we can catch up over lunch. I told you I would buy it today. The cafeteria doesn’t do much but there’s this little cute bistro down the street.”

“Sandy, you don’t have to.”

“I insist. Go call your man and I’ll meet you outside.”

Scully smiled to herself as the other doctor left. She drew out her phone, dialed Mulder’s number, and began to get her stuff together. “Mulder,” his voice teased lightly at the other end of the line.

Their little greeting. “Mulder, it’s me.”

“I know. Caller ID. You know you come up on my phone as Scully with three little hearts next to it?”

She chuckled to herself. “I just got done with the clinic. I’ll be running a little late today. Do you remember the blond doctor I used to work with back in 2008?”

“Sabrina...Sandra…All I can remember is that her name started with an S. You both did your residencies together.”

“Dr. Sandra Miller. We shared an office at Our Lady of Sorrows. She left in 2010 to pursue emergency medicine.”

“I think I do? Sorry if I can’t remember all the details.”

“Your photographic memory is getting rusty.”

“Not in the ways that count. Especially for you.”

“Mulder,” she crooned. “And it’s fine. Anyways, she’s the one that runs these community clinics. They do them in the mornings on Tuesday. Anyways, she invited me back.”

“And?”

“I told her I would think about it,” she said.

“Scully, if it is about me taking care of Briana, it’s not a problem.”

“It’s not that. I just...we retired and I do this because…”

“It also makes you happy. Do you remember when we took the case back in 2008? That Frankenstein doctor?”

“Yes,” she whispered into the phone. She eyed the door to make sure they had privacy. “Yes.”

“I remember how mad you were at me in Richmond. You didn’t want the darkness in our home. Well, I’m a bit of a late bloomer, you know this, but we have it now. There is no more darkness. We have our home, our kids, no more darkness, and I’m still giving you mind-blowing sex...well the last one I hope for.”

Scully’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “All that, especially on the last one.”

“Scully, we have the happy ending we deserve. Why not make yourself happy and practice medicine on the side?”

“I don’t want to miss Bri…”

“Bri’s not going anywhere. She is currently napping. Look, give it some thought. Jackson should be here late tonight. Don’t forget the pizza. I’ll have your glass of wine and foot massage when you come home.”

“I want the extra special treatment too.”

“After everyone is asleep. Look. Have fun. See you when you get home. I love you.”

Scully smiled into the phone. “Love you too.”

“Go save the world by having lunch, Dr. Scully.”

“See you around three?”

“Yep.”

“Dana!” Scully jumped as Dr. Miller came back. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” She pulled on her jacket. “Yeah.”

As the two female doctors headed back towards the main lobby, Scully caught the gaze of a young adult male with black hair, brown eyes, and a cheeky smile. An older woman was pushing his wheelchair. “Mom,” he breathed. “Stop.”

Scully paused in her footsteps. She glanced at the young adult in a wheelchair and did a double-take. “I’ll be right with you in a sec, Sandra.”

“Dana?”

“It’ll only be a second.”

“Okay. See you around the corner.”

All morning, Scully felt herself getting lost in memories of when she worked Our Lady of Sorrows the first time. She remembered the late nights studying countless textbooks as Mulder gently kissed the back of her bare shoulders and played with her hair, the initial joy, and satisfaction she got from using her medical skills and making a difference. But she also remembered the bitterness that would come in later years when the FBI decided to hunt Mulder down to bring in his expertise.

The time when things felt uncertain and the darkness that nipped at their happiness. And for a while, things were okay. Until the darkness became too much and it chased her away back to Georgetown. But it was through the FBI they found each other again and things were perfect again. They finally got the happy ending they deserved.

But the young man pulled at the threads of her memory and the woman who was pushing the wheelchair breathed with surprise. “Dr. Scully.”

“I’m sorry,” Scully said slowly. She pushed back an errant piece of hair. “But you seem familiar? Have we met before?”

“See, mom,” the young man asked.“I told you it was her!”

“Christian, yes you were right.”

“I’m sorry. Do I know you?”

“Mrs. Fearon. Barbara Fearon. You probably don’t remember us,” the older woman said, offering her hand. “You treated my son back in 2008 while he was in your care at Our Lady of Sorrows. I know my husband and I fought you but your treatment changed everything.”

“Of course I remember,” Scully answered softly. “It’s so good to see you, Mrs. Fearon.” She shook the mother’s hand and squeezed the young man’s shoulder. “And you, Christian. Look at you.”

“Thanks to you, Dr. Scully,” the young man smiled.

Scully felt a wave of relief wash over her and then the oncoming memories. It was a quick moment like you would have with cold water splashing your face. It was one of the darker times in her life

She remembered the anxiety with dealing with the FBI, the anger and emotions that involved Mulder getting dragged through the darkness, and her overall dissatisfaction with a job that shut her down like the higher-ups would dismiss her partner’s theories. She forced a smile, trying to recall the case’s details. “Thanks to me?”

Mrs. Fearon smiled slightly. “I know we protested during the procedure, however, your leap of faith made all the difference.”

Scully squeezed Christain’s hand in affirmation as she flashed back towards the awkward confrontation. She thought of Willliam...Jackson, she corrected herself mentally. Her son. “I’m so happy you’ve excelled in your life.” Scully chooses her words carefully.

The young man smiled. His mother smiled awkwardly. “I know you’re a doctor, but if you had children of your own, you would understand.”

Scully arched her eyebrow in surprise. “Understand what?”

“The stress. The decisions. I know my husband and I didn’t...treat you with the most respect at that time…”

“Mom, you’re embarrassing us,” Christain complained.

“It’s okay,” Scully said. She carefully chose her words. “I do have children.” She cleared her throat. “A son and daughter.”

There was an awkward moment that passed between older women and Scully. She licked the roof of her mouth to keep her tongue in check. “You never told me you had kids, Dr. Scully,” the young man smiled

She smiled in return. It was awkward; like admitting an embarrassing secret or an addiction. She remembered Christian Fearon’s endless optimism and childish naivety. Back in 2008, a part of her liked to imagine her William like that. “It was a long time ago,” Scully answered. She licked her lips again, always constantly aware that she had to choose her words carefully. “I had a son. Have a son. He wasn’t safe so I gave him up for adoption.” The briefer the better. “And recently, I had a daughter.”

Mrs. Fearon raised an eyebrow and licked her lips. “Two?”

“Yes,” Scully answered uncomfortably. “I am...was FBI at the time.”

She thought briefly of Emily but bit her tongue. “I couldn’t keep my son safe and I had to...I had to figure out was best.” Scully didn’t feel comfortable bringing up this topic of conversation. She forced a smile. “But times...they change.”

Mrs. Fearon was quiet for a moment, taken aback. “Maybe you do know,” she said.

“I do.”

The women held each other's gaze, an unspoken understanding between the two women. “I guess we best be getting to Christain’s appointment.”

Christian, the young man who had already lived too many lives, smiled up at his mom. “And lunch afterward.”

Mrs. Fearon rubbed her son’s mopey hair affectionately. “Of course. Have a good afternoon, Dr. Scully.”

“You too. It was good to see you, Christian.”

“You too, Dr. Scully.”

The mother and son disappeared down the hall and left Scully standing momentarily dumbstruck. A whirlwind of emotion swelled in her chest and she heard her phone go off: another text from Mulder. As she opened the new message and saw a picture of Jackson smiling trying to feed Briana. Her world suddenly felt grounded as she saw the three dots indicating he was typing. ‘Miss you. Can’t wait till you go home. Love you.’

‘Love you more. Thank you,’ she replied.

‘For what?’

‘Everything.’

There was a pause before he sent her another message. ‘One in 7.7 billion now. Touchstone, Scully. Forever.’

Her heart swelled. The Christian Fearon case came at one of the darkest times in her life, especially when she doubted her relationship with Mulder. Seeing Christian again as a young man and remembering what she had at home...maybe she had everything she needed at the unremarkable house.

“Dana.”

She blinked as her old friend, Dr. Sandra Miller, reclaimed her attention. “Yeah.”

“Thought I lost you there for a second. You ready?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

*******************

As much as Scully loved playing doctor, there was something else she loved more: being a mother again. As she pushed the door open, she was greeted to the sight of Mulder cooking, the music of Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young, and Jackson dancing with a giggling Briana in his brother’s arms. “Hey, Dana,” Jackson greeted with a smile.

Briana outstretched her arms for Scully, giggling happily. 

“Jackson,” she smiled, kissing his cheek. She took the youngest member of their family into her arms. “And my little queen. Did you behave for daddy?”

“Just like her mother.”

Jackson nodded to Mulder. “He says that we’ve got a special treat in store. I don’t know if I should be horrified or not.”

“If Mulder’s cooking, it is best to be cautious at most.”

“Your lack of faith is stunning, you two.”

Scully locked her eyes with her partner and smiled. Jackson frowned at the looked he had dubbed lovey-dovey-eyes. He rolled his eyes and took his baby sister from Scully. “Why don’t you two...I don’t know, try not to be too loud? I got Briana and got an eye on dinner, Mulder.”

“What exactly are you implying, Jackson?” Mulder asked.

“You two have this weird thing,” he shrugged. He kissed his sister’s cheek. “And your...thing is no secret when I stay here. You aren’t exactly quiet. Poor Bri here probably can’t get a moment’s rest. So why don’t you do whatever it is you do. I got the watch.”

Mulder closed his eyes in embarrassment as Scully burst out laughing. “Shiner Bock, a leather couch, and against the patriarchy,” she said.

“I don’t need you to regale me with my conception,” Jackson shuddered. Briana giggled. “And you, little sis, I bet you were a leather couch too.”

“Motel bed,” Mulder said, indulging the conversation.

“Mulder!” Scully said.

“I’m just calling as I do, Scully.”

Jackson shook his head and looked at his sister. “We have some weird family, little one.” Briana smiled and shoved her fist into her mouth. “Especially you. Go, Dana, Mulder, I got this.”

Scully watched Mulder take her hand and smile gratefully at Jackson. “We won’t be too long.”

“Just keep it down. I swear, I’m the adult in this family.”

“Hey,” Mulder called. “You volunteered.”

“Shut up, old man.”

Scully led Mulder up the stairs as Jackson laughed. Once they were out of earshot, Mulder kissed Scully and whispered, “How was work?”

“Good.” She stroked his cheek and smiled. “You shaved for me.”

Mulder continued to smile indulgently. “Of course.”

“So, do you remember the Fearon case? About the same time, you were pardoned?”

“Of course.”

“I saw him today. And his mother.”

“And?”

“There is no and. There’s us.” She took both of his hands. “There’s Jackson. And Briana. Both downstairs.”

“And?”

“And I’m happy. Everything is perfect.”

Mulder kissed her soundly. “We can do it fast.”

“Shower,” she whispered, suckling at his neck. “Kill two birds with one stone.”

“And we can be a little loud. Dr. Scully, you’re a genius.”

Scully laughed as he pulled her toward their shower. Downstairs, Jackson smiled at his baby sister. “We have some weird partners, don’t we, Bri?” She laughed and placed a slobbery hand on his cheek. Both of their laughter rang from upstairs. “At least we both can agree on that.”


End file.
